justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
This is Halloween
(Kids Mode) |image = Original= |-|Remake= |artist = |year = 1993 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Orange (Remake) |pictos = 38 |nowc = HalloweenQUAT |dura= 3:13 |kcal= 21 |audio = }}"This is Halloween" '''by is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers P1 '''P1 is a greenish skeleton with an orange wig. She wears a red hat decorated with cyan fluff and a dark blue feather. She also wears a tattered shirt which covers most of her body. P2 P2 is a Jack-o-Lantern. His body is orange, he wears a cyan fluff collar along with teal underwear with red suspenders. P3 P3 is a vampire with dark blue hair. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt under a suit which comes with a red cape. He also wears a golden on a necklace. P4 P4 is a witch with long blue hair. She wears a pointy cyan hat with orange highlights and is cloaked in a long blue cape. She also wears black-and-white striped socks. Halloweenquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a spooky forest at night, in the midst of a Halloween town, with pumpkins in the grass. Gold Moves There are 3 sets of left-to-right wave Gold Moves in this routine, and they are all the same for each player. P1: Throw your arms in the air. P2: Lean in and bend your right arm down. P3: Raise your right arm and put your left arm over your body. P4: Bend your arms and hands, and lean forward like a zombie. Halloweenquat gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Halloweenquat gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists This is Halloween appears in the following Playlists. * Fancy Dress Ball (Just Dance 3) Dance Quests This Is Halloween ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Trivia * P2 was recycled from ''Professor Pumplestickle, and he has a new color scheme. * P2 s avatar is unlockable in October along with She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)’s Mashup. * In , in the Quartets section, the song was mistakenly placed between Ghostbusters and I Was Made For Lovin’ You for a short period, likely because its code name in the files is "HalloweenQUAT"'. This has been fixed later. * In the files, a placeholder pictogram can be seen. It appears as a white blurred square with a red X on it. * In the Xbox 360 version on , each line of the lyrics that is not yet sung is half hidden by some dead branches. * This song was free on October 31 and November 1, 2016 on to celebrate Halloween. * In the Beta version, there were four pumpkin plants on both sides of the screen. * This is Halloween is one of the few remade songs between the and era that has differences in the menu assets. * When P2 and P4 raise their arms in the air before throwing them to the ground the first time, P4 forgets to raise her arms. * In the menu icon and in the coach selection screen of the remake, P1 is in a different position than in , despite every other dancer being in their same positions as . Gallery Game Files Halloweenquat jd3 cover generic.png|''This is Halloween'' Halloweenquat jdnow cover generic.jpg|''This is Halloween'' (Remake) Halloweenquat p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat p3 jd2014 ava.png|P3 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p4_jd2014_ava.png|P4 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2_jd2015_ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Halloweenquat_p3 jd2015_ava.png|P3 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p3 golden_ava.png|P3 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p3 diamond_ava.png|P3 s diamond avatar Halloweenquat_p4 jd2015 ava.png|P4 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p4 golden_ava.png|P4 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p4 diamond_ava.png|P4 s diamond avatar HalloweenQUATP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUATP3RemadeAva.png|P3 s avatar on (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUATP4RemadeAva.png|P4 s avatar on (Kids Mode) halloween quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots HalloweenJD3Menu.png|''This is Halloween'' on the menu (Wii) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''This is Halloween'' on the menu (2018) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids menu.png|''This is Halloween'' on the menu (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Halloweenquat jd3 gameplay wii.png| gameplay (Wii) Halloweenquat jdnow gameplay.png| gameplay Beta Elements Thisishalloweenshowcase.jpg|Beta gameplay halloween quat x button picto.png|Placeholder pictogram Others Professeur p2 comp.png|Comparision between P2 in Professor Pumplestickle and here Videos Official Music Video This_Is_Halloween-The_Nightmares_Before_Christmas_HD Gameplays Just Dance 3 - This Is Halloween This Is Halloween - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - This Is Halloween This Is Halloween - Just Dance 2017 This Is Halloween - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Danny Elfman - This Is Halloween Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 Glowed Extraction- This Is Halloween References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disney Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Remade Songs Category:Kids Mode